Un anillo para gobernarlos a todos
by Agui-xan
Summary: Frodo consigue un nuevo anillo pero esta vez tiene claro lo que quiere lograr con él... *Frodo/Sam*


-Un anillo para gobernarnos a todos…

-Eso espero…

Tomó el anillo entre sus dedos y sonrió con picardía. Y es que si de algo entendía Frodo Bolsón, era de anillos…

Sam llegó a la Casa de Frodo a la misma hora de siempre, con su misma puntualidad y armado con las mismas ganas e ímpetu para arreglar las plantas de su gran amigo. A pesar de haber tenido un año movidito por culpa de cierto objeto, su vuelta a casa había significado el regreso al pasado, impuesto por Sam, claramente. Samsagaz Gamyi había sido el jardinero de Frodo antes de embarcarse en una extraña aventura y volvía a serlo un año después porque él lo deseaba, porque para él, era un honor ir día tras día a arreglar las flores de su querido compañero. Frodo se negó desde el primer día porque no quería que trabajara para él, pero a Sam a cabezonería no le ganaba nadie, la familia Gamyi era muy conocida por ello, sí señor…

Siguió el tour de cada día. Regó las plantas externas, talló algunas ramas que no quedaban bien en el elegante aspecto del lugar y plantó unas nuevas rosas en la entrada. Mientras tomaba la última rosa del mismo tono que su nombre se turbó sus amplios mofletes al recordarla a ella. Rosita era una muchacha que trabajaba en el bar de la Comarca y era tan bonita… Sam y ella se conocían de hacía tiempo pero no se había atrevido a decirle nada… porque había algo más que le atormentaba la cabeza…

Frodo llegó más tarde de lo habitual esa tarde y Sam ya estaba finalizando su limpieza de las pequeñas plantas que adornaban el interior de la casa. Cuando llegó Sam le sonrió con ternura y recortó el último tallo de la planta. Frodo iba vestido muy elegante y Sam pensó que había salido a hablar con alguien importante sobre algún tema más importante aún y es que Frodo era uno de los vecinos más adinerados de la zona, aunque actualmente él mismo también lo era y los primos de Frodo, Merry y Pippin también, ya que el nuevo rey de los hombres –un tal Aragorn del que 'algo' sabían –les había mandado una suculenta cantidad de dinero para ayudarles por todos los problemas que habían tenido…

Frodo se sentó en su butaca preferida. Revestida de un elegante tejido granate y extremadamente cómoda y encendió dos pipas para fumar de la mejor hoja que existía en toda la Tierra Media. Sam miró con curiosidad y se atrevió a preguntar al fin. Siempre había sido muy curioso…

-Señor Frodo ¿Espera la visita de alguien importante?

El hobbit le sonrió con ternura

-Claro

-¿Vendrá Gandalf? –preguntó emocionado, pues hacía tiempo que no veían al gran mago blanco

-Oh, no. Alguien más importante

-¿El Rey Aragorn?

Frodo volvió a negar moviendo sus rizos con suavidad. Sam inclinó su cabeza y le miró.

-Tú eres mi invitado especial, querido Sam

El jardinero parpadeó perplejo.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

Como toda respuesta Frodo dio dos toquecitos a la butaca que estaba a su lado. Con timidez se sentó a su lado y le contempló. Parecía tan contento… Frodo le pasó una pipa y Sam la fumó con placer.

-Es exquisita… Pero muy cara para no celebrar nada, señor Frodo

-¿Y quién te dice que no vamos a celebrar nada, Sam?

-¿Ha sucedido algo?

-Puede… -sonrió misteriosamente Frodo

Sam frunció el ceño con actitud infantil. Al ver su rostro, Frodo se rió y puso un paquetito, igual de elegante que las butacas en las que estaban sentados, en la mesa.

-¿Y eso?

-Ábrelo, Sam

Y no dudó un instante en hacerlo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y abrió la boca sin lograr articular palabra.

-¿Te gusta?

-Señor Frodo… otro anillo no…

Su amigo se rió con placer al ver la cara de terror del hobbit rollizo.

-Pensaba que este te gustaría más, Sam

-Creo que desde nuestra 'aventurita' tengo 'anillofobía' –murmuró el hobbit

-Y yo que pensaba que sólo tenías 'aracnofobia'

-¿Arañas? No. Pude con una gigante, puedo con otras… pero esto…

-Es para ti, Sam

Sam no entendía nada. Le miró y pudo notar una calidez en sus ojos azules…

-¿Por qué?

-Por todas las veces que me salvaste, Sam

El hobbit se turbó e intentó devolverle el anillo

-¡Le dije que no tenía que devolverme nada! ¡Lo hice porque somos amigos, señor Frodo!

-Sin ti, no hubiera llegado, Sam…

-No diga eso, fue un héroe, señor Frodo.

-Me ayudaste tanto… y te traté tan mal…

-Somos un equipo, señor Frodo.

-Un equipo invencible

-¡Exacto!

Pero Frodo se acercó a él. A pocos centímetros… Sus ojos se hundían en la mente del otro… Frodo le miraba de una forma extraña, de una forma que había hecho en algunas ocasiones en el viaje, de una forma que Sam pensaba que se iba a volver loco…

-Señor Frodo… ¿Qué hace?

Le tapó los labios con su dedo. Sam estaba turbado, su corazón latía con fuerza sin lograr entender porque, su mente pensaba en algo que a él se le escaba…

Frodo le besó. Fue un beso suave pero intenso, tierno pero apasionado, largo pero corto… Se separaron. Sam no podía pensar, en nada. Nada.

Frodo sí que podía pensar, ansiaba más caricias de los labios de Sam, pero no obligarle. Necesitaba saber la verdad, necesitaba conocer si aquellas miradas al final del camino, si aquella ternura con la que le cuidó, si aquellos gestos eran… algo más. Había sido una locura todo, pero desde que salió de su casa hacía ya tanto tiempo que parecía un mundo… todo había sido una locura. ¿Todo? No. Sam no era una locura, era un milagro.

-El anillo…

-…es para ti –terminó la frase Frodo

Sam miró la cajita todavía sin saber que hacer, sin saber que decir. Tomó el anillo entre el dedo índice y el pulgar y lo alzó para mirarlo bien a la luz. Era dorado y no tenía nada más que una inscripción en letras de plata en el interior. Miró a Frodo preguntándose si leer a lo que él asintió con su cabeza.

"_Para Samsagaz el Bravo"_

Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla cuando recordó todas las vivencias juntos. No habían estado al borde de la muerte, es que la habían visto y se habían mezclado con ella. Tomó la mano dañada de Frodo, el recuerdo eterno de todo lo ocurrido… Le besó la palma. Una mano con cuatro dedos…

-Señor Frodo... ¿Cree que alguna vez hablarán de nosotros?

-Oh, sí. Seguro, Sam

-La historia del anillo…

-Un anillo para gobernarlos a todos

-Un anillo que el valiente Frodo Nuevededos destruyó

-Acompañado por su compañero, Samsagaz el Bravo

-Señor Frodo…

-¿Sí, Sam?

-¿Este anillo no se tendrá que destruir verdad?

Lo dijo con tanta inocencia, con tanta ternura...

-No, Sam

-¿Y no desapareceré si me lo pongo?

-De mi vida, nunca, Sam

Sam se lo introdujo en el dedo y le sonrió como sólo un Gamyi sabía hacer.

-¿Sigue viéndome? –preguntó

-Espero que para siempre a mi lado…


End file.
